


Bjorgman's Mystery Girl

by CinemaCorner



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinemaCorner/pseuds/CinemaCorner
Summary: The fellow ice harvesters like to tease Kristoff about his girl, who they have never met. When they think she may just be in Kristoff's head, well, they end up with the shock of their lives.





	Bjorgman's Mystery Girl

Oaken's trading post, for most ice harvesters at least, was more than just a place for gathering supplies. It was a place to unwind, to simply sit outside in one's sled after a long day to catch up with friends. In the case of two harvesters it centered on the behavior of one Kristoff Bjorgman, who it was observed had been acting strange, well stranger than usual. These men were no novice when it came to Kristoff as the subject of their discussions, but as of late there was something going on with him that seemed to draw the attention of the others in a most confusing manner.

"I mean really the lad been acting like he's dunk for lord's sake," exclaimed Nikolas, a man of about twenty seven with a considerable build and, in the case of Kristoff, a particularly unforgiving opinion.

"Oh that's not the half of it, I share a bunk with him on trips, and he actually talks in his sleep"

Liam was a bit more tolerant when it came to Kristoff, for he was, shall we say, Kristoff's voluntary apprentice. Being the age of sixteen Liam was one to imitate the fellow harvesters and had taken to Kristoff in particular. Being five years older than Liam he sort of took him under his wing when he started only a month ago and the two had since become good friends. That is not to say that Liam to wasn't curious as to Kristoff's behavior or immune to the takings of the others when prompted, as was the case now.

"Well out with it, what's he says?"

"Keep catching something about "Anna", you don't think he has a girl do ya?"

"Come on now lad there's no way he has a girl, at least one of flesh and blood anyway"

"What'd you mean?"

"Have you ever seen the lad with any girl, let alone one he's been caught with?"

"Well no, Liam admitted, but that doesn't mean he hasn't got a girl. Besides we've all heard him talk of a girl before, maybe it's this Anna."

Indeed all the harvesters knew about "Anna", but as no one had met her, let alone seen her, many of the men had to go off of simply what Kristoff told them. Most of the time it was Liam, as he was the one Kristoff was closest to. Rest assured Nikolas wasted no time in finding out for himself what was so special about Bjorgman's mystery girl.

"Have you asked him about her?"

"Yes, and every time he tells me the same thing: She's so wonderful, kind, and beautiful inside and out and just….perfect"

"Perfect uh, and what does this perfect girl look like?"

"He says she's got eyes that shine like newly born stars, and…."

"Ha new born stars my foot, and I suppose she has a figure to envy all women and hair as lovely as gold"

Nickolas was not one to play into the imaginings of a man who the whole kingdom knew talked for his own reindeer, so the details of this perfect "Anna" was quite hard for him to grasp. Liam on the other hand saw how Kristoff's face would change when speaking of his love, the illumination that came over his whole face. So he never doubted the truth of Kristoff having a girl to love, whether he knew who she truly was or not, though he certainly had his fun in teasing the mountain man about it. None the less he tried to defend his friend as he could.

"No of course not, she's a redhead"

"Figured the lad spent too much time alone"

"What?"

"Oh, come on boy, the man talks for a reindeer and now this girl who fits all criteria for an angle of heaven. It's clearly all from his own head, the only one that even comes close to that is the princess and lord knows it's not her"

"She could be"

"Can you honestly see Kristoff Bjorgman courting the princess of Arendelle?"

"Queen Elsa did give him a title so what if he is with the princess?"

"Yes, how silly of me to forget his honor of being Arendelle's ice master and deliverer"

"It's a real title and you know it"

"About as real as this girl of Bjorgman's," Nikolas countered with a poorly vailed scoff.

At that moment Liam was able to spot Kristoff coming over the hill in his sled. His eyes widened as he drew up to the trading post and Liam could see a young woman seated beside him. "So there she was," Liam thought. She was indeed as beautiful as Kristoff had described, but that was not the cause for his shock of seeing the girl. It was the recognition of who she was, Princess Anna. While he knew her name Liam had no reason to think that the "Anna" Kristoff talked of was the same as Princess Anna. This realization gave Liam a truly wonderful happiness for his friend and, more pressingly, the chance to have a little fun with dear Nikolas here.

With a growing smirk on his face he waited until both Anna and Kristoff had come into the trading post and motioning silently to them to remain quiet said:

"What if Kristoff is courting the princess?"

Nikolas countered with a sarcastic laugh, "If he is than I will eat my own hat as rations for the next trip"

"Oh good, I'll get you some salt and pepper for it"

"Why's that lad?"

Smirk never fading, Liam simply said, "Turn around"

Nikolas did so, still laughing in amusement. This quickly faded when he saw Kristoff standing there, right behind him, arm in arm with Princess Anna. Dumbfounded, he stared at them in utter amazement. Meanwhile all three around him were laughing. Anna was the first to collect herself, though barely, and said through her remaining giggles,

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"It's nice to meet you to Anna," Liam said, coming up and giving her a small bow.

"Kristoff has told me so much about you already, I hope we didn't surprise you, I wanted to meet you both as soon as possible. I hope that's alright."

Nikolas finally recovered himself and, glancing quickly at Kristoff, who had his arms crossed and a large smile, turned back to Anna.

In a still somewhat dazed voice and with a small, embarrassed smile he said, "It is a true pleasure Princess Anna"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal favorite of mine, I really think there is as much potential for the fellow ice harvesters as we can imagine which made this so much fun to write. 
> 
> Originally written 3-14-2015.


End file.
